


Puppy Love

by coccinellesroses



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A lot - Freeform, AU, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Fluff, Implied Smut, Kissing, Making Out, Mild Language, Miraculous Ladybug AU, One Shot, adrien dog trainer agreste, adrienette - Freeform, alya is a great wing woman, and, dog trainer au, hot make out, it’s more like light lemon, no smut if you’re not into that thing, sex is just talked about, theres not really smut, they make out a lot, yeah hes not a model in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22872943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coccinellesroses/pseuds/coccinellesroses
Summary: After impulsively adopting a new pet, Marinette is struggling to keep her from destroying everything she owns.Fortunately for her, she finds a dog trainer that’s perfect for the task. With added blonde hair, beautiful green eyes and a smile todie for.Will Marinette survive obedience training? Or will she flunk the course?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 15
Kudos: 237





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my second fan fiction ever, but my first ML fic! I hope you guys like it! I have other things in the works, so stayed tuned for those.
> 
> Also, HTML is very frustrating so if you spot mistakes I am so sorry ;-;
> 
> P.S: This has been in my drafts since June of 2019. I finally finished it tonight. I am very proud of me :'-)

No, she shouldn't have walked into the adoption center while sipping from her lemonade after a long day at work.

No, she shouldn't have bee lined straight towards the window displaying all of the puppies that were playfully biting each other’s ears.

No, she shouldn't have spoken to the kind young woman and given her personal information such as her phone number and home address. 

She shouldn't have walked inside the room. She shouldn't have pet them, or let them lick her fingers.

She left with a very small, very cute, spaniel puppy. A _Cavalier King Charles Spaniel_ to be more specific (the woman told her the breed, all Marinette cared about was the eyes) and she was beautiful. She was a mixture of white and red fur and all Marinette wanted to do was spoil her. Before leaving she purchased the necessities: food, bowls, a bed, and toys. 

Marinette always wanted a dog but she could never adopt one. Her parents were so busy keeping up with the family bakery, and she was drowning in schoolwork that a pet wasn't the best choice to make. Eventually as time went on she moved out of her parents' home and into a cute apartment where she lived on the top floor. Luck was on her side when she was given a private terrace to climb up to and soak in the view of Paris. There she kept a beautiful little garden and a place where she could work and never lose inspiration. 

As the owner of her boutique Marinette was always on her toes. She had to come up with new designs every few weeks and get to actually making them. She always made a handful of different sizes to give access to all of her customers who wanted the specific item in her store. She tried to keep her designs as exclusive as possible, but she was also open to creating custom orders for the ones who've missed out. 

Although she lived a busy life, she knew she had time for something new. Being unlucky in the love department, Marinette knew she needed to look for love elsewhere. That love came in a four legged puppy with unconditional love and loyalty. 

As soon as she arrived home she set the little ball of fur down to examine the area. With tiny, high pitched whining included. She placed the bed in her room beside her own alongside some of the toys, bowls and food in the kitchen before going into her bedroom to change. She could still hear the whines coming from outside her bedroom door, and opened it to see two big brown eyes staring back at her. 

"Tikki, what am I going to do with you?" she picked up the pooch and carried her into the living room. The night was still young and she was going to spend the rest of her day bonding with her tiny little friend. 

___

It had been three weeks. Three weeks of pad training, three weeks of learning to go outside if Tikki wanted to do her business, three weeks of puppy cries and cleaning up pee from excitement. 

Marinette wouldn't trade Tikki for the world, but damn; she needed all the luck she could get right now. Tikki was getting a handle on the peeing on the pad thing, and the going outside thing, but as Tikki grew bigger, so did her curiosity. Tikki started biting on items she shouldn't be biting on. 

One night Marinette found the base of her mannequin covered in teeth marks. Another day, she woke up to the leg chair in her dining room chewed up. And let's not forget the time Tikki tore through a pair of her socks. 

Teething was a part of a puppies growth cycle. She was very aware of this. That's why she bought her dog more toys. Toys that she thought would alleviate the itch in her gums. 

Tikki prefers her furniture more. 

"Why don't you just sign her up for obedience training?" her best friend, Alya Césaire, suggested over lunch. Alya worked as a reporter for Paris' local news and she was a damn good one at that. They had been friends for many years now and they knew each other better than they knew about themselves.

"I was kind of hoping I could do it myself." Marinette replied, clearly frustrated with the situation. "For all I know, right now, she's probably eating my shoe." 

"I thought you kept those locked in your closet?" 

"She's magical, Alya. I'm sure she'll get to them." 

"Well, you're clearly struggling. I may know nothing about dogs, but what I do know is puppies are basically baby monsters and they need guidance. It's the only way you're going to get Tikki to be the perfect dog." They finished their meals and made their way back to their meeting spot. They always meet halfway during lunch and walk the rest of the way together. 

"I guess you're right. I'll start researching dog trainers tonight. She's only getting bigger." she groaned, "I thought spaniels were easy to train." 

Alya laughed, "Nothing ever comes easy for you girl. It'll get better. Trust the process." 

Marinette closed her eyes and let out a puff of air. "Trust the process." 

That night she looked for dog trainers in the area. Most of them had very good reviews, but she didn't want to just pick anybody. Tikki deserved the best of the best! If she was going to pay for a stranger to train her dog, this stranger had to be one heck of a dog person.

Saved in her bookmarks was a web page titled "Dogone Fun". The only dog training website she found her 100% interest in. 

_Hello there! My name is Adrien, and I want to help you and your pup make sharing a home a lot easier. If you're interested, don't hesitate to call._

___

It took her another two weeks to do it, but she finally made the phone call. Tikki kept on getting more destructive and didn't listen to her at all. It was like having a preteen rebel against her, but this was probably much worse. 

A man who she presumes is Adrien answered and Marinette had to tell herself to stop fantasizing about how he looked like because his voice was _very_ dreamy. 

She booked him for next week, Monday. He told her they would figure out the schedule on the first day. 

Marinette prayed Tikki wouldn't chew away her home in one week.

___

Tikki was very close to making four months soon. It was like having a toddler running around and putting everything in their mouth and you having to run and stop them. She doesn't know how many times in a day she's asked her dog "What are you eating?!" but she might as well tattoo it onto her forehead. 

Adrien was scheduled to arrive at 5 pm which gave her just enough time to eat something small and change into something casual. High heels and a pencil skirt wasn't exactly dog training apparel. Marinette changed into a pair of black jeans and a pastel yellow v neck and quickly picked up the place. 

Tikki was sleeping comfortably on her unnecessarily huge dog bed when the buzzer went off. She let Adrien into the building and spruced up quickly before she heard him knock on the door. 

Tikki came running out like a torpedo, barking at the door in all her tiny glory. "Come here you." Marinette scooped her up to her chest and Tikki sniffed her ear in response. Giggling, since it does tickle, Marinette went ahead and unlocked her door.

A pair of bright green eyes stared back at her, along with tan skin and blonde hair and _oh my God how tall is he?!_

"Hello, are you Marinette?" 

Her name sounds so pretty coming from him.

Fighting hard not to look like she was caught red handed, she cleared her throat and smiled. "Yes, that's me. Are you Adrien?" 

His smile was contagious. "Adrien Agreste at your service." 

If it weren't for Tikki and her excited barking, Marinette would have probably stood there frozen in front of this incredibly attractive human being. He's her trainer? There's no way. Is she being punked? This guy looks like he could model. What is happening?

"And this must be Tikki." he greeted her pup in a baby like voice and it took everything in her not to melt at how cute that was. 

Tikki's tail was slapping Marinette's back hard. A little harder and she might bruise. The spaniel took a leap over towards Adrien and Marinette had no choice but to release her into his arms. 

"She's a very sweet dog." he managed to say in between his laughter. His laugh was also very cute and very contagious. How was she going to survive this? 

"She's also a licker." she couldn't help but laugh. "Please, come inside! You've been standing out there too long. Would you like anything to drink?" 

Adrien tucked Tikki under his left arm and walked inside and Marinette shut the door behind him. Her mind was moving a mile a minute as she tried really hard to not make a complete fool of herself. 

"Water would be nice, thank you." 

They spent the next 30 minutes talking about dogs and how they learn and what is the best practices to training your pet. Marinette tried very hard to keep herself focused without getting herself lost in his smile. 

"Do you have any pets at home?" she managed to ask without stuttering. 

"I do actually. I've got Boxer named Trixx, and a stubborn black cat named Plagg." he proceeded to pull pictures of him and his pets from his cell phone. Pictures of him smiling brightly with his dog and cuddling with his cat. Every passing second with this man was making Marinette legs turn into putty. "I adopted Plagg during an adoption weekend three years ago, and I rescued Trixx one late night during a storm. They've both been my greatest companions ever since." 

"Oh my, that's so sweet of you." a smile crept onto her face. "They both very cute, and I love the names " 

"The names definitely go with their personalities. They're both a handful but I think I've broken into them pretty well." his smile was triumphant and wide. 

He looked like the embodiment of a dream.

Even in a dark green polo shirt and slacks. 

"Alright. So let's get started. Today is going to be fairly easy. The first thing we're going to learn is 'look'. This will get Tikki to focus on you and only you. If you find her growling at someone, or she's fixating on an object but you need her full attention, this will help with that." 

He proceeded to get some treats and put them in the bait bag that is strapped around his waist. He gave one to Tikki to see if she likes it, and once it was confirmed that she did he continued. He showed Tikki the treat from below and brought it up to his eyes, "Look" is all he said. As soon as Tikki locked eyes with him, he gave her the treat. 

He did this with her a couple times and then it was Marinette's turn to try. Tikki was getting the hang of it very quickly and soon they were able to switch it up a bit. They went from showing the treat to holding up their finger to their eyes, and when Tikki followed she'd then be rewarded with a treat from the bag. 

"She's a really fast learner. I'm very happy with how easy that went. Usually it takes the dogs a bit to get it because of the owner, so great job Marinette." Adrien's kind smile never faltered, and Marinette could feel her cheeks heat up in response. 

As the hour went by Adrien taught her two more commands and everything went very smoothly. Marinette was very proud of her puppy. 

Before Adrien left they both agreed to meet at least once a week every Monday. Marinette had a commitment. At least 2-3 days each week, she had to make time to practice with Tikki. Marinette, of course, could manage that time. She didn't want any more furniture to get destroyed. 

That night she dreamed off green eyes and a warm smile. 

____

"So, he's a dog trainer, and he's cute?" 

" _Yes_ , Alya. So cute. He looks like an angel and I wish I was exaggerating!" Marinette and Alya were out for lunch again. It had been 3 days since Adrien had come over to teach Tikki for the first time. The two girls were drowning in their work, so this was their first lunch date of the week.

"Either I gotta be there to see if that's true, or you gotta sneak a photo of him. I haven't seen you this googly eyed over a guy in forever." she took a bite out of her sandwich before she continued, "You gotta get him interested in you." 

"Alya, for all I know he could be married. A man like that should not be single, trust me. If he's not married then he has a girlfriend." 

"Did you see a ring on his finger?" her friend asked matter of factly. 

"W-well.. uh.. no?" 

Alya raised her brow, "Check his left hand. If he's ringless, he's fair game. Unless he literally tells you he's either off the market or uninterested, then you need to hop off that blondey train girl." 

___

Adrien was showing Tikki and Marinette a new trick. Tikki had done very well during the recap of last week's lesson, so she was ready to move on to another step. 

She made a note to tell Alya that there was definitely no ring on his hand. 

His very big, very manly hand. 

That night she told Alya of her discovery, and her friend replied with haste. 

** Alya: **  
**Phase one complete. Phase two: get him to make out with you.**

**Marinette: Shouldn't that be phase 5? 10?**

**Alya:** **  
Absolutely not. Trust me.**

She plopped herself into bed where Tikki grumbled right beside her. "Tikki. Wish your mom luck. I'm gonna need it." 

____

The following Monday, Alya happened to have had "shown up" and "totally" forgetting about her friends weekly dog lessons. 

The entire hour Alya had a smug smile on her face and Marinette wanted the ground to swallow her up.

___

The Monday after that, Adrien kept stealing glances at her. She forced herself to push back her thoughts of maybes and what ifs, but she too found herself doing the same. 

At one moment they both locked eyes with each other from across the living room. Adrien sporting a red polo shirt, and Marinette wearing a cute summer dress and ballerina flats. He filled that in shirt very nicely, and his butt looked _very_ good in those pants. She had to fight back thoughts of him working out and how good he probably looks underneath that shirt.

She could feel his eyes on her while she and Tikki demonstrated what they've learned so far. The casual student-teacher feeling had changed into something she couldn't put her finger on. Usually their conversations were about their pets, and work, but they never dived into personal things. 

Alya's voice popped into her head, and a sudden feeling of confidence pushed away her anxiety. She didn't know what this meant but she was going to go with it. 

"Do you have a girlfriend?" the words came out of her mouth before she could stop herself. 

The red tint on his cheeks was something she wanted to see more of. It suited him nicely. Her thoughts lingered dangerously into forbidden territory and she had to look at her dog to make them stop. 

"I don't, actually." The color red still painted on his cheeks. They stared at each other for what felt like forever (even though it was only 30 seconds)

"I- I was just wondering is all. I'm sorry, that was so unprofessional." her confidence had run away screaming after locking eye contact with him for so long. "I'm really sorry." 

He managed to laugh, "No, it's okay! It's a fair question to ask." he paused, "But since you asked me, it's only fair I ask you the same thing." 

It was Marinette's turn to blush wildly and she swore Adrien's eyes turned into a darker green at the sight of her. "Nope." the p making a _pop_ sound as she spoke, "No boyfriend here. Or girlfriend! J-just me. And my dog." 

Tikki whined at the pair of bashful young adults and licked at her feet. Her dog obviously had no idea about what was going on but since she craves attention she probably felt like no one was giving a crap about her and her cuteness. 

"Tikki that tickles!" her giggles erupted into the room and the intensity of the situation disappeared as rapidly as it appeared. She couldn't see it, as she was too busy petting her pup, but Adrien's blush never faltered. That giggle only deepened it more. 

The rest of the lesson was spent talking strictly about Tikki, but the stolen glances between them grew more frequent. 

____

It was Friday night. Marinette was done with all her work for the day after spending most of it sewing her last summer item. Autumn was right around the corner, as the weather was dropping from blistering heat to something much cooler. In a few weeks there will be a lot more rain, and a lot more sweaters being worn. The thought of chocolat chaud warmed her thoughts. 

Her phone chimed lightly in her quiet home. Tikki laid comfortably on the floor beside her feet. Her fur had grown a bit longer and her ears slightly bigger. The way she looked she could be mistaken for a rug. 

Leaving her sketches of potential autumn designs aside, she reached for her phone and almost dropped it. 

**New Message!**

**Adrien:  
Are you free tonight?**

She looked at Tikki and wished that she could talk to her and calm her nerves, but sadly she was only a dog and dogs can't talk. 

She stared at the message for a few minutes, trying to think of what to say, or to just ignore the message. Maybe he didn't mean to send it to her, maybe he meant to send it to a friend of his. A guy friend, or a platonic girl friend. A cute guy can have friends. He's still a person. 

Letting out a breath, she opened the message and finally started to type something up.

**Marinette: I'm not sure if you meant this for me, but I'm free tonight. Thanks for asking. **

She tried to concentrate on her latest sketch which was a long overcoat with a buckle on the side and little buttons to cover the zipper. She couldn't manage to draw a circle properly due to her shaking hand. 

Her phone chimed and she almost fell out of her chair. 

**Adrien:  
It was meant for you. **

Another chime.

**Adrien:** **  
I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie tonight?**

_Ding, ding._

**Adrien:** **That's if you're okay with that!**

Her breathing hitched and the warmth in her cheeks turned hotter by the second. Was the cute guy who trained her dog really asking her out tonight? The tall guy with the cute butt and beautiful green eyes, the guy with the bright smile and charming personality? 

She must be dreaming. 

She almost called Alya so she could let out her excitement before reminding herself that if she wanted the night to progress she had to reply to him.

**Marinette:** **A movie sounds great! What time would be best? I can meet you there!**

**Adrien:  
Does 7 sound okay? If that's too early, or too late, let me know!**

Marinette could practically see him stammering on his phone and couldn't help the dorky smile that appeared on her face.

**Marinette: 7 sounds perfect.**

Completely disregarding her work Marinette scurried to her bedroom and took a quick shower. It was 5 o' clock. She had roughly an hour and a half to be ready and make it to the theater they both agreed on in time. She washed her hair and scrubbed on her favorite body wash scent and left the bathroom as a new woman. 

She didn't want to overdo it on the outfit. She wanted to be casual, but very cute. Being a former fashion student, and a current boutique owner Marinette had to go with her gut here. Summer was ending, and with autumn is on the way she wanted an outfit that allowed that transition of seasons (even if she'd be the only one who understood her outfit). 

She went with a white tank top that had a mesh trim at the top that formed in the shape of the letter M that she slightly tucked into baby pink linen shorts. A gray cardigan hung loosely off her left shoulder and she tied the whole thing off with gray heeled ankle boots and a tote that matched her shorts perfectly. 

She kept her hair down as it cascaded nicely down her face and plopped a little bit of gloss onto her lips. Her hair had grown just past her collarbone and it framed her face perfectly. 

She bid goodbye to her pup and made her way out of her building where a familiar tall figure stood by a sleek black car. 

"Adrien? I thought we were meeting at the theater?" she had no problem walking there since walking was how she got around in the city. 

"Do you really think I'd let you walk there? Marinette, have some faith in me." he teased. He opened the passenger side door to let her in. She took the opportunity to check him out. 

Styling a light gray sweater (that he looked great in, by the way) and a pair of dark blue pants, he wore white sneakers to tie the lookup all together. He didn't even have to try to look drop dead gorgeous and Marinette had to keep herself from drooling.

"Such a gentleman. Remind me who I'm hanging out with again?" she teased back, a little giggle escaped her mouth. 

He strapped himself into his seat and smiled, "My mother always told me to treat a woman like she's a princess. Which is why you're not walking to the cinema on your own." he stole a quick glance downwards before meeting her eyes again, so quick Marinette almost missed it. "You look very pretty." 

She beamed at him and his cheeks turned into a pretty shade of pink, "Thank you. So do you. We're matching, by the way." 

The ride to the cinema was very short lived as Marinette's apartment was a few blocks down. Adrien parked the car nearby and they made their way to the theater. He paid for her drink and her popcorn before settling into their seats and making casual conversation. The movie they chose was nothing short of terrifying, as it was a horror film about a family being tormented by a witch who cursed her land and everyone who inhabited it. 

She learned quickly that Adrien was not a huge fan of horror films, and she learned even quicker that he calmed down when she held his hand. This was only a casual setting. A friend helping out a friend before said friend died from fear. Were they considered friends? She really wanted to know. 

After two hours, the movie was over and Adrien did not die. It was a fairly good movie and Marinette would have to have it on her re-watch list. 

Adrien suggested grabbing some pizza from this one spot near his home. He claims it's one of the best pizzas he's ever had, ever in his entire life. Marinette was up for it and they made their way over to the little restaurant. 

"So, how are you feeling? Having a good time?" he asked as he dusted Parmesan onto his slice. 

Marinette had already begun to dig into her first slice and had to cover to mouth with a napkin to avoid any mishaps. "I'm having a great time! It's nice to actually go out and do something for once. I'm always working and staying in.. which I don't mind doing at all! But I always forget how nice it is to actually go out." 

"You should make it a goal to do that more often. You work so hard, and it's obviously paying off and your work is really good! But you should get out of the house more often. I know Tikki is a great roommate, but you'll forget what other people look like if you stay with her all the time." he grinned at her and she couldn't help her smile. 

"Dogs are better than people." she replied matter of factly. "I read it online once."

"Not say that that isn't true, because I agree. But do you believe everything you read online?" he smirked at her, obviously teasing. 

"Well, that's how I booked you didn't I?" she smirked back, "I'm just glad you're actually a dog trainer and not a crazed killer." 

He gasped playfully, "Marinette, you figured me out. Now I have to kill you." 

She narrowed her eyes at him, the smirk still glued on her face. "I'd like to see you try." 

The woman at the counter suddenly coughed, very loudly at that, and the duo went back into their respective space. Their eyes locked on one another before she gave in and started giggling like a madwoman. Adrien followed suit, and eventually they both left the restaurant in a fit of giggles. 

It was almost midnight when Adrien dropped her off in front of her building. Time moved slowly when he walked her to her apartment door. They were still high off the laughter but also they were both growing tired. 

"I had fun tonight." she stood by her door, not keeping her eyes off him.

"I did too. Thanks for agreeing to hang out with me." he grinned, "It's weird that I'm hanging out with one of my clients, but it's not as weird as it was when I was planning on asking you."

Her heart started pounding a little quicker, "And, why did you decide to randomly ask me?" she put a fake microphone in front of his mouth and put on her best, deep reporter voice. "The people deserve to know." 

He stifled a laugh before responding. "You have really pretty eyes. I wanted to know what they looked like with the city lights reflected off them." 

Warmth filled her cheeks (which was happening way too often now) and Adrien's bright green eyes when dark again. "D-did you like what you saw? About.. about my eyes?" Her knees were about to give off on her. 

There was something else in his eyes that Marinette couldn't put her finger on. Something devilish, something edgy, something that had her screaming at herself to unravel it. 

"I did. In fact, I'd like to see that again." he replied huskily and it took every fiber in her being not to pull him into her apartment and do things to him.

All she could manage was a squeak. He sheepishly laughed in response. 

The moment was ruined with little barks echoing from behind the steel door. 

"I should probably go inside now." she was going to smack herself for that one.

Green eyes still locked on blue, his smug grin turned into his bright one. "Goodnight, Marinette." 

He didn't leave until he heard her lock her door. 

______

"You two are gonna have sex. I can feel it." 

Marinette tried not to choke on her water. She failed miserably.

"Alya! Get a grip! That isn't going to happen." she regained control of her lungs and leaned back into the uncomfortably cold chair. 

"Don't deny what the gods have sent you girl. If not sex, then this guy's going to go from dog trainer to boyfriend in a few months. But then, that still includes sex. So, there's no losing in this situation." her redheaded friend shrugged. "I can see the future." 

Marinette snorted, "Okay, madam Césaire. I'll buy it for now." 

"Girl you can't deny he makes you feel things! He's _hot!_ He loves your dog, he's a gentleman. He's funny! It's so _hard_ to find guys who are actually funny." 

"I know, I know. You fake laugh during most of your dates for average dick. Don't repeat the story, we're in public." 

Alya pointed a finger towards her blue eyed friend and smirked, "The public needs to know." 

"The public does _not_ need to know about your sex life, Alya." 

"My sex life is pretty good Dupain-Cheng. You'll get there soon." she winked. 

"Alya!"  
____

**Adrien:  
Do you like jokes?**

** Marinette: Depends on the joke. It's gotta be a clever one.**

**Adrien:** **  
Ok, noted. So. What kind of dog loves to take bubble baths?**

**Marinette: Oh no. Don't tell me. Just kidding, go ahead and tell me.**

**Adrien:  
A shampoodle.  
I'll pause for dramatic effect. **

**Marinette: That was awful and I loved it.**

**Adrien:  
What do you call a dog magician?**

**Adrien:  
If you don't reply I'll send the punch line.**

**Adrien:** **  
You asked for it.**

**Adrien:  
A labracadabrador.**

**Marinette: They're getting worse. I'll give you one more chance.**

**Adrien:  
This'll blow your paws off.**

**Marinette: Try me.**

**Adrien:  
What is it called when a cat wins a dog show?  
A CAT-HAS-TROPHY!**

**Marinette: That's not even a dog joke!**

**Adrien:  
Remember, I do have Plagg. I can't forget his existence or else he'll probably punish me. Cats are royalty.**

**Marinette:** **Good thing I have a dog.**

**Adrien:  
Plagg is a cheese loving goofball. You'll love him. Just give him attention.**

**Marinette:** **Oh? I will? And when will I meet this lovely Plagg? Oh, and Trixx too.**

**Adrien:  
Maybe someday soon :p**

**Marinette: I look forward to meeting your pets. I'll give them both scratches behind the ears.**

**Adrien:  
You're already their favorite person and they haven't met you yet.**

____

He was a dork. 

A huge nerd with green eyes and a cute smile. 

Had Marinette begun to fall for her dog trainer?

At first she melted with the sound of his voice on the phone, then putting the voice to the face made her feel _things_ , and now she's gotten to know him and everything adds up to him being this perfectly imperfect person.

They have been texting each other daily. It first started with his awful jokes (mostly about dogs) and it gradually turned into _how are you doing today?_ and _what's your favorite color?_ His was blue and she was anticipating a second message about her eyes but nothing came after that (she'll admit, she was a bit disappointed) 

In about 2 hours Adrien will arrive to continue Tikki's lessons and Marinette was _panicked_. She hasn't seen him since they went to the cinema. All weekend she's had the craziest urge to kiss him senseless and she needed to control herself or she was going to lose it. The look he was giving her that night made her entire body heat up to extremely high temperatures. 

As soon as she got home she took a very long, very cold shower. Once she got out she had 45 minutes left to get ready before he arrived and suddenly she was very worried about what she was going to wear.  
She needed to be cute but practical. Being at home meant comfort and comfort meant baggy pants and an over-sized t-shirt. 

Today there would be an exception. 

She decided on the cutest, comfiest t-shirt dress that _slightly_ cinched at the waist and a pair of white sneakers. Extremely simple but very laid back. Her hair now down from being up in a high bun all day. 

Tikki laid by her feet, her head laying in between her paws in complete relaxation. Her big brown eyes looking up towards her owner in curiosity. 

"Gotta look good Tikki. You've easily won over his heart, but I gotta work a little harder than you." 

Tikki raised her head and out came her floppy tongue. She had no idea what was going on. 

Quickly, Marinette picked up around her little home. She placed mugs once filled with tea into the dishwasher and fluffed her couch pillows. God, why was she so nervous?

A light knock on the door jolted her from her thoughts, and also filled her stomach with nerves. 

Tikki sniffed the bottom of the door, her tail wagging with ferocious speed. Her little dog already knew Adrien's scent and stopped barking when he knocked on her door many weeks ago. 

Marinette blew out a gust of air and opened her door with a shaky hand and was greeted with those familiar emerald eyes. 

Emerald eyes with pupils that instantly dilated once they got a sight of her. 

"Good evening, Marinette." 

He was always so polite. She really wanted to know how he was when he-

"Are you alright?" she was pulled from her thoughts, her cheeks heating up from being caught.

"I-I'm great! Come in, I'm sorry." she opened the door and pressed her back against it in her effort to hold it back. Her cheeks tinged a rosy pink, and the butterflies in her stomach were fluttering faster. 

He stepped into the doorway and was attacked by the small fluffy creature that called Marinette's apartment home. His laugh echoed around the room while Tikki continued to jump on him in adoration. His laugh has become a sound she's grown very fond of. 

Awkwardly, she stood behind her couch and watched Tikki perform at her greatest. Everything Adrien had taught the both of them had become a success. Tikki's behavior has improved extremely and she had Adrien to thank for that. 

The hour quickly passed and Tikki now slept underneath the dining room table, completely worn out from all the training. Adrien sat at the table drinking the tea Marinette had made for him. She stood in her kitchen drinking from her own cup. 

"You know, she's done so well. You may not need me around anymore in a few weeks." her heart squeezed at the thought of not seeing him anymore. 

She carried on as if his comment didn't tug at her heartstrings, "It's all thanks to you and your magic. I could barely teach her to go outside, meanwhile you've taught both of us how to stop her from barking in the middle of the night." 

He laughed again and her heart fluttered, "I can't get all the credit. You're also my student, and you've done well. The dog can't improve if the owner doesn't practice with them." 

A blush crept onto her cheeks and Adrien seemed to notice. A playful grin showing up on his perfect face. 

He stood up from his chair and made his way towards the sink where the bluenette stood in front of. He placed his left hand onto the kitchen counter while his other placed the cup in the sink. Marinette, now stuck in the middle of his arms let out a barely audible squeak. 

Adrien looked at her with hunger in his eyes. That playful smile still smug on his face. If her cheeks were hot before, she was a ball of flames now. Her eyes jumping back and forth from his own to his lips. 

"E-excuse me." she stuttered out and ducked underneath his left arm. Her body was on fire. _Definitely going to need another shower again._

"I'm sorry, y-you don't have to wash your cup! I can do it." She scurried closer to him but was too late. 

Still feeling playful, the blonde smiled. "It'd be rude of me to let you get those pretty hands all wet. You've already done enough with offering me tea. The least I can do is wash the mugs." he took her now empty cup and washed it as well. 

Defeated, Marinette thanked him kindly for doing something he really didn't have to do. He was her guest after all. She should be washing the dishes!

His watch beeped, signaling it was time to go. He picked up his things and gave a very long and affection goodbye to the fluffy white pup and followed Marinette to the door. She felt his eyes on her back and she had to fight the urge to turn around and kiss him for that stunt he pulled in the kitchen. 

She pushed that thought way back in her mind. "I'll see you next week?" 

A kind smile now replaced the playful one from before, "Of course. Wouldn't want to miss the best part of my Mondays." 

Another inaudible squeak escaped her mouth and Adrien's pupils dilated once again. He looked like he was fighting a war within himself, and soon his logical side won. 

"We're your favorites, huh?" she smiled.

This time it was his turn to blush, "You can't make me admit it twice."

With a sly smile playing off her lips, she replied in a tone that, even to her, sounded a little too sultry. 

"We'll see about that."

______

"Alya. Be honest, does this look stupid." 

Sprawled leisurely on her bed was her red headed best friend. She was forcibly removed from her research for an upcoming story to help Marinette get ready for dinner tonight.

Dinner that Adrien asked her out too.

A dinner at a _fancy_ spot downtown. _How fancy was it?_ Marinette wouldn't know because Adrien wouldn't tell her! All he told her was to dress up like she was invited to an award show but that could mean _anything._

Luckily for her, she had already made a fancy dress to wear for _absolutely no reason_ until today. And according to Alya, she looked hot in it. 

The off-the-shoulder style is a very big trend right now, and she didn't want to pass on that, so she made her own. The dress was a beautiful champagne color with a line skirt that stopped just above the knee. Attached to the sweetheart neckline was a layer of lace that puffed out like a skirt. The lace wrapped around the top of the dress where the sides were used as sleeves for the off shoulder illusion. The skirt made of chiffon laid underneath the same layer of lace wrapped around the chest of the dress. The lace was decorated with a beautiful floral arrangement all around. Marinette had a lot of fun creating this dress, and now she has a chance to show it off.

"Girl, you own your own boutique. You design some of the most beautiful pieces I've ever seen and you're asking _me_ if you look stupid in _your own creation_?"

"..yes?"

"You look hot! And that's one of the most beautiful dresses I've ever seen! You're going to kill him!" 

Letting out a laugh that sounded more like a choke, Marinette cleared her throat before looking in the mirror. 

Her hair was loosely curled, she knew they'd become waves before the end of the night. A very natural glowy look of makeup on her face with a pop of red lipstick to catch the eyes. She strapped a pair of nude stilettos on her feet and let out a big breath.

"Here goes nothing, am I right?" she nervously grinned at her overly excited friend. "You look more excited than I do Alya, and believe me, I'm excited." 

"Of course I'm excited! My little baby's gonna take this guy's heart and he's never going to want it back. Also.." she wiggled her eyebrows.

A splash of red colored Marinette's porcelain cheeks, "A-Alya! No way! Don't jump so far ahead!" 

The redhead grinned mischievously, "With the way he's been acting around you, he's already got one foot on the bed. Embrace that." 

"Alya I swear to _God_ I'm not getting into his pants tonight." 

"Let's make a deal." Immediately Alya slammed 18 Euro onto the kitchen island. "If you do the horizontal tango with dog boy you owe me this _and_ I get to talk about it for the rest of our lives." 

Marinette glared at the bill, "And if I _don't_?" 

"Simple. I owe you 18 Euro and you suffer your dry spell." 

"Alya!" 

"Listen, with that dress, your freckled legs, and that look in your eye you're about one second away from jumping into bed too."

_Knock knock knock._

_Bark bark bark!_

"Tikki! It's just Adrien! I thought we moved on from this." the bluenette laughed and scooted her pooch away. 

"Ah, allow me. I am your lady in waiting tonight. Go stand over there and look pretty." Alya hip bumped her and scooped Tikki into her arms. "You look like you're going to throw up Marinette. Deep breaths." 

All she could do was breathe deeply. Anything else and her insides would come into the world and ruin her dress. She silently watched as Alya opened her door where the gorgeous blonde awaited her. He was right on time too, she didn't expect anything less from him.

That's why when blue eyes met green, she certainly expected him to look incredibly handsome in whatever he ended up wearing. Except, no amount of pep talks with herself could have led her to expect this. He looked handsome alright. _Devilishly handsome_ and _incredibly sinful._ Her breath hitched and her vision turned fuzzy at the sight before her. 

How can somebody look so goddamn perfect?

"Marinette. Wow. You look beautiful." 

Oh, and then there's his voice and holy shit if his voice did things to her before it amplified them even higher now. His green eyes were sinfully darker and his gaze on her made her very hyper aware of the ache in her stomach.

_Get a grip. Get a grip. Get a GRIP!_

"Thank you. And you look beautiful too." From her peripheral Alya rolled her eyes dramatically and she had to hold back hitting her arm. 

He sheepishly laughed at her compliment, the dark shade of green returning to their normal bright color. He stepped into her apartment with a beautiful bouquet of pink tulips _her favorite flowers_ and Marinette had to remind herself that she can move her arms. "Oh Adrien you didn't have to, thank you so much. They're beautiful." 

He admitted to himself that she looked like a dream while holding the bouquet. He also had to remind himself that he needs to keep his hands to himself or else he's going to scrap dinner and kiss her all night long. 

That wouldn't be a bad idea. 

He wanted to see how far her blush covered her body. 

"And you're beautiful. Uh, wait did I already say that?" he blushed at her. _Get a grip. Get a grip. Get a GRIP!_

"You did." her blue eyes locked into his green and for a moment they were both entranced under each other's gaze. Nothing else in the room existed except for them. 

Alya's extremely dramatic coughing broke the spell casted throughout the room and Marinette and Adrien looked around like they've been caught shoplifting. 

"As much as I'd love to watch the two of you gawk at each other, may I remind you of your dinner reservation? Or can I go with my boyfriend instead if you suddenly have other plans." she winked directly at them both and the temperature in the room increased rapidly. 

"Please feed Tikki tonight." Marinette told Alya with gritted teeth, "And can you put these in water please?" she handed the tulips to her smug friend. 

_To do list:  
1\. Kill Alya_

"Will do hot stuff." the shit eating grin never leaving Alya's face. "Now go and have fun. Don't do anything I wouldn't do, but go do things I would do." 

Hurriedly she pushed Adrien out the door and quickly closed it _"Bye!"_ she managed to yell out before locking it shut. 

"Shall we?" Adrien's deep voice pulled her out of her thoughts. His hand extended out for her to take. Her eyes locked on his eyes, this time they were still as bright green as ever and a smile played on her face. She placed her hand in his and let him lead the way. 

_____

He was really trying to keep his eyes locked onto hers the entire night, but her choice of dress made it really, _really_ hard. He couldn't stop himself from staring at the way the top framed her shoulders, and he couldn't help himself when he stared at her legs. Both areas of her body were covered in cute freckles and damn it he needed to be a gentleman and quit gawking at her.

Each time she laughed it sent shards through his heart, wanting nothing more than to hear more of it. Each time she gasped or made a small sound he could hear it perfectly, even if it was so faint you'd miss it. The way her blue eyes looked even more intense with the way her hair framed her face, or how beautifully red her lips looked each time she spoke. 

He was far gone. He couldn't help it. If this woman spared him the time of day and actually gave him a chance then he'd consider himself the luckiest man in the world. He'd have the most beautiful girl around his arm, and in his life. He'd cherish the fuck out of her every single day. He'd do it all. 

Damn, he was smitten like a kitten.

"I still can't believe you took us _here_!" Her voice is as smooth as velvet and he had to drink more water to calm him down. "Adrien you didn't have to do all of this." 

He couldn't help but laugh, "There you go again, telling me I didn't have to bring you flowers, or open every door, or take you to a fancy restaurant. But the thing is I wanted too, so I did, and I am." 

The tint of red on her face was enough to make him swoon, but he promised himself he'd control himself. "Okay, but, _Le Ciel de París_?" He took another gulp of water. 

"I saved up." he sheepishly admitted. "I wanted to surprise you, take you somewhere crazy. Somewhere you haven't experienced before." 

The smirk that played on her red lips was tempting, "And you've experienced this place before?" 

"Maybe once. Or twice." he shrugged, "But I'm not telling you." 

She raised her brow, her smirk not faltering "Alright Agreste. I'll get it out of you eventually." 

There was a pause as she stared out of the window, her eyes scanning the city below. "This view is incredible." 

He really wanted to say something cheesy, something super cliche, but he went against it. He jokes around enough, he wasn't sure if she'd take it as serious as he would. But damn, she wasn't wrong. The view is incredible. With the golden lights of Paris cascading over her face, the golden color reflecting off her doe shaped eyes, the way her lips parted as she was too focused on the Eiffel Tower from across the way. Adrien didn't need to look at the city from where he sat, he was too busy looking at her. 

"Paris looks beautiful from any sort of view." It was cheesy, but not obvious. He wasn't going to tell her that Paris looked it's most beautiful while it reflected off of her face. He wasn't going to admit that gold and blue looks amazing mixed together. He wouldn't give himself the satisfaction to watch her skin become red, and her lips part. 

No, he wasn't going to give himself that kind of satisfaction.

Soon their waiter arrived with more wine, and then their food arrived too. They ate their way-to-expensive choices while talking about anything and everything. All he could think about was her laugh. 

That soon changed once he witnessed what she had done, clearly directed for him to see. The way she purposely hiked her skirt up, the way she glanced at him from over her shoulder, the way she bit her lip while leaning on his car waiting for him to unlock the door. 

Oh and it definitely changed when he pushed her back against the wall of her living room and kissed her like she drank the last bit of light from the sun. The way her body tried pressing itself against his even though she was the one pinned to the wall. Her soft mewls and breathy gasps filling his mind while he kissed her jaw and down her neck. He couldn't get enough of it. He needed more of her. 

Her delicate hands slid their way to his chest before finally pushing him backwards towards the couch conveniently located a few steps from the wall. It was her turn to take charge now. She pushed him down roughly onto the cushion, his disheveled blond hair went along nicely with his swollen red lips. Before she could talk herself out of it, she was straddling him. The short skirt of her dress only hiking up dangerously higher. His green eyes became sinfully darker once again, and oh _God_ he looked like he was going to ruin her life. 

His hands cupped her face and he gently pulled her into him, their lips crashing once again. Sloppy, hungry, dangerous kisses was the only sound echoing in the dim lit room. Marinette deepened the kiss as she nuzzled her way closer to him completely aware of what was going on in between her thighs. 

Adrien's cautious hands slipped from her face as they made their way down to her lower back. He pushed her closer during the process, as if torturing him was the best way to go. He felt her hands start to unbutton the first few buttons of his colored shirt and in response, he began to snake his hands underneath her skirt. Her skin was on fire, his hands were suddenly very warm. 

He couldn't get enough, her skin was so soft beneath his touch. He felt her body tremble while her warm skin reacted to his cold hands, feeling the little bumps rise up. He didn't dare bring his hands up any higher, not wanting to rush into anything or ruin the moment. He was completely content with where his hands sat as her reaction to his touches were enough to keep him under this spell. Her hands were now moving around in his hair, tossing it around and making a mess of it. Her mouth opened to allow him entrance into hers as the hungry kisses continued. 

Being too busy to pay attention to anything but each other's mouths, the couple failed to hear the jingling keys outside the apartment door. 

To Alya’s unphased face, and Tikki’s decision to stay completely silent upon opening the door, there was her best friend; sitting on the lap of her date and sucking face like a teenage virgin. 

Like lightning, she snagged her phone from her pocket Alya took the liberty of sneaking in pictures just to throw it back into Marinette’s face later. It wasn’t until she noticed Marinette removing Adrien’s shirt, and Adrien tugging down the straps to her dress that she decided to make her presence known.

_Ahem ahem._

“Aly-AH?!” was all Marinette managed to say before falling backwards off her chosen seat and onto her butt. 

“Seems like things were getting _hot in here_. Did you guys forget that I existed for a minute?” the redhead teased. “Here I am, bringing Tikki back from her walk to find a porno being made.” She gave Adrien a mischievous look and took one more picture of him looking _very_ red and _very_ shirtless.

“Alya is that your phone?!” Marinette shot up from the ground. Her hair looked quite disheveled and her lips were quite swollen. 

“Duh. What else would it be? Oh girl I pink suits you very well. If only blush could give the same effect.” Before Marinette could get any ideas, she put her phone back into her pocket and bent down to release Tikki from her restraints. 

The little dog ran straight towards the blushing blonde who was trying to button his shirt back on. 

Marinette shot Alya a look of both terror and victory of being caught red handed. She almost lost the bet they had made earlier, but if she had lost it she wouldn’t have cared. Adrien knew how to work his lips and his hands rather well.

“I’m gonna go now. I’ll give you two some more alone time.” Taking her keys from the kitchen counter, she blew the blushing couple goodbye and made her way out the door.

 _“Don’t forget to use protection!”_ she practically screamed before slamming the door and running away.  
Marinette let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding and smoothed out her dress before turning her attention to her date. She noticed that Tikki had taken her place and was giving Adrien kisses too. His laughter echoing around her small apartment. 

“Marinette, you look mortified.” he laughed, “Come here.” he patted the empty cushion next to him and placed Tikki onto the floor. “I want to continue what we were doing before we were unintentionally interrupted.” he wiggled his eyebrows at her which finally turned her frown into a big smile.

“There’s that smile I was looking for.” he kissed her forehead which earned him another giggle.

“Can you believe my dog got us together?” Marinette took his hands into hers and started playing with his fingers. Reflexively, Adrien moved his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. 

“I think it’s pretty _pawsome_. Don’t you think?” 

_“Ugh!”_ she smacked his chest playfully, “You and your puns!” 

He took her hand before she could pull it back and began kissing her knuckles. “Puns aside.” he said in between kisses, “I’m lucky to have met you, Marinette.” 

“Yeah.” Marinette choked out. She couldn’t stop watching him kiss her hand over and over. Becoming brave, she leaned in and kissed his lips before he could continue his movements. “I’m a lucky one too.” 

Adrien glanced at her pouty lips before looking right into her bright blue eyes. Her lips were still slightly red from his heated kiss, and her cheeks adorned the same attractive shade of pink. Acting before thinking, he took her from the waist and placed her back onto his lap which gained him a very cute squeal. 

“Now,” his breath lightly brushing her lips, voice husky and rich. He gently pulled down her bottom lip with his thumb and drew himself closer to her mouth, “Where were we?”


End file.
